1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to the technology of carrying elongated items by an automobile. Instead of inserting elongated items into the automobile through the window and having them protrude out diagonally so as to be cumbersome, the within invention contemplates and attempts to provide a method and an article of manufacture that permits the carrying of elongated items on the side of automobiles. This replaces the necessity of renting trucks and vans, and gives the automobile more utility. The device is easily assembled, is compact, and may be stored in the trunk of the automobile.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
In the prior art, there are other attempts to solve the problem of this invention. The prior art requires a modification of the automobile equipment by having brackets permanently secured to the fenders and the light.
Patents of the prior art include a patent to Thomas A. Mason, U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,773 dated Aug. 26, 1986 which requires his hook to be inserted over the trunk of the automobile and the trunk of the automobile lid has to remain open.
Another patent was issued by the Patent Office to W. O. Davies U.S. Pat. No. 2,302,300 which has to be fastened to the automobile itself by suction cups.
Another patent was issued to Richard C. Zercher, U.S. Pat. No. 3,580,441 which requires a special fastening device to the fenders of the automobile.
These have been attempts to solve the problems anticipated by the within invention but, have left problems existing that this invention solves.
The prior art does not have a method of assembly, disassembly, portablity, and safety, as well as the low cost of manufacture as disclosed by the within invention.